


===> Dave: Walk in on Karkat masturbating

by caligulasgeneticst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Horn Stimulation, M/M, Masturbation, Meteorstuck, Nooks (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasgeneticst/pseuds/caligulasgeneticst
Summary: in which Dave walks in on Karkat wanking and they fuck ‼️ yep ‼️ Non-consensual but Karkat doesn't give a fuck or two
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 37





	===> Dave: Walk in on Karkat masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> they fuck ‼️ yeah ‼️ that's it

===> Dave: Forget Where Your Shades are:

Shit. Your name is Dave Strider and you can't find your fucking shades. You practically ripped up your entire room just to find them, to no avail. You kinda need them just to go anywhere. The only person who has seen your eyes are your best friend, Karkat Vantas. Wait, that's it. You were in his room yesterday and must've left your shades in there. You walked over to your door, managed a sigh, and walked out into the hallway. You stared at the floor the entire way to his room. You got to his door, and didn't even bother knocking. It was kind of your thing with Karkat, just to annoy him. He was cute when he was annoyed like that.

You walked into his room.  
"Hey, dude, have you seen..." You trailed off and stopped in the doorway. Holy shit you just walked in on your best friend masturbating.

====> Be the highly embarassed, horny troll:  
You sat there and stared at Dave. Your eyes were locked and you watched as his eyes went from your bulge and back to your eyes every now and then. He didn't even say anything as walked further into the room, and grabbed his shades sitting on your desk.  
"What the fuck, S-Strider?! N-not even gonna knock!?"

Dave only smirked and hung his shades on his shirt collar. You had one hand on your bulge, the other desperately trying to reach the blanket to cover yourself.  
"Want any help?"  
Dave was a little too calm for this.  
"I- Uh- You-"  
You couldn't even manage a sentence. All you wanted right now was Dave's dick inside of you. Dave closed the door and walked over to you. He immediatley put his hands to either side of you and smashed his lips against yours. You took a moment to realize what was happening before immediatley kissing back.

Dave was trying to shuffle his way on top of you while still holding the kiss. He broke it once he undid the button on his pants, and discarded them to the floor. Dave reached one hand to one of your horns, and curled his fingers around them, caressing softly. This made you immediatley break out into soft moans. Dave moved his free hand to your nook, pressing his finger on the outside before putting one in. You moaned loudly. Holy shit this was happening you were getting fucked by Dave Strider.

===> Be the horny human:

You moved a second finger to Karkat's nook, making him break out into moans that send heat straight to your dick. Karkat was clutching onto your back now, and you could tell he was desperately trying not to scratch you. His eyes were shut tight, and he was biting his bottom lip as you noticed a trail of blood drip down his chin. You put a third finger into his nook, as he managed a loud, long moan. It was probably the hottest thing you've ever seen and heard in your life. You pumped your fingers in and out of his nook. His moans were a mix of a moan and purring, hard to describe. Your other hand on his horn was twisting it like a doorknob. Karkat's horns were extra sensitive so you decided to take advantage of that.

===> Be the pleasure filled troll:

You were feeling absolute bliss right now. It felt like you were about to ascend into another fucking dimension. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned louder everytime Dave pumped his fingers in and out of your nook. After a good 5 minutes of Dave pleasuring your nook, he took his fingers out, slightly covered in red genetic material. He moved his hand up to your other horn and twisted. Your thighs rubbed together and you bit your bottom lip, still red from blood coming from the cut you accidentally made with your teeth.

Dave pulled himself closer to you and next thing you knew, his dick was inside your nook. Your eyes clenched tight and you moaned long and loud. You were actually quite sure anyone else on the meteor could've heard that, but you didn't care. You only were thinking about Dave inside you right now. Dave's thrusting didn't last long before you came into Dave's chest and onto the bed. Your body became less tense and your arms slowly fell down and off Dave's body. Dave looked at you, smiling while you panted.  
"Had a good time, Karkitty?"

Y-Yeah, Stridouche."

Dave chuckled and layed down next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you. You figured you'll clean all this up in the morning. Too bad you'll wake up all sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine howw long that wwould take to clean up bro it's gonna dry damn


End file.
